


Breadily Ever After

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Short epilogues to the four tales told by the Goddess Moca.(You know,from the April Fools' event.)
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Toyama Kasumi, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Breadily Ever After

Detectives Kasumi and Hagumi looked out over the city, standing on the roof where they had captured the evil leader of Maru Mountain not so long ago. They had gone on to solve many other cases, and the crime rate of the nation had fallen to zero. Even this building they stood on was soon to be reconstructed into the site of Hanasakigawa High School.

“But then…there’s still one mystery that bugged me for a long time…and I think I just solved it.” Kasumi said.

“Oh!” Hagumi’s eyes lit up. “What mystery is that! Please tell me, Ka-kun!”

“That mystery…is the mystery of my heart.” Kasumi turned, clasping Hagumi’s hands. “And the memories we made together are all the evidence I need. Hagumi…will you marry me?”

* * *

Ran sat in the garden in which she met Yukina. The morning sun filtered through the dewy air around her. After fighting many battles, and after eating many buns, she had returned to the place it all began. She was the last magical girl on the planet. “So…what now?”

“Ran…” Yukina turned to face her. “…I’m sorry.” Her hand reached out, passing into Ran’s chest and quickly pulling out…a single, perfect chocolate cornet.

Deprived of her strength, Ran fell to her knees. “Yukina…why…?”

Yukina squeezed her eyes shut, tears already rolling down her cheeks. “I had…to gather all the magical power of this planet into a single bun…so that I could use it to revive my own planet.” Her wings opened, and she lifted up into the sky. “I know I don’t deserve it, but…I hope that one day, you can forgive me for lying to you. Thank you, Ran Mitake. And…goodbye.”

For a brief moment, the star that was Yukina shone brighter than the sun. And then…she was gone.

* * *

The united Cookie Army and Bun Army stood facing the Biscuit Army. Even not wishing to shed any blood, they would stand and defend their lands to their last breath.

Holding up the precious treasure that united the Cookie and Bun nations, Saaya raised her voice. “Biscuit Army, hear my voice! Let us not spend our lives on these pointless battles! This melon bread shows that the cookies and buns that were long at war can work together to build a peaceful future! Will you not lay down your arms and join us?”

Murmurs of agreement and dissent rippled through the army, before their leader stood. Biscuit Queen Hina looked contemplative. “Hey…wait a minute.” She turned to her soldiers. “Why are we even a third army, you know? What’s the difference between biscuits and cookies anyway?”

And none among them could answer.

* * *

Tomoe lay on her back, pain filling her entire body. Her vision was growing dim. Could she really not surmount Tae’s power? Had she freed humanity from Michelle and the robots only to have them subjugated by rabbits?

Striding over to her battered body, Tae coldly raised her hand, preparing to deal the fatal blow…when a round, dark-furred mass dashed between them, squeaking insistently.

“Oddie…?” Tae tilted her head, somehow understanding his speech. “You’re…you’re right. I’ve been so foolish. Hanazono Land does not deserve the shame of being built on soil where human blood was spilled." Saying that, she raised both her arms. Dutifully, her rabbits gathered around her.

And…she climbed, followed closely by the rabbits, into a pink rabbit-eared rocket that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Looking out of the cockpit at Tomoe, she spoke. “When I look at the moon…I see a perfect society. We shall make it our home, and leave this ruined Earth to humanity. We shall never meet again, Tomoe Udagawa. Goodbye.”

Instead of a roar, the air filled with a gentle squeak as the rocket fired, carrying off one of Earth’s liberators to her new home.

Pained but content, Tomoe closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
